


Older Days of Klaus Mikaelson's Long Lived Life

by shisuislefteye (orphan_account)



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Lesbian Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/shisuislefteye
Summary: In which Niklaus Mikaelson, an original vampire and hybrid, tells the story of the one person he truly loved, and what eventually led to the demise of that love.





	1. 1000 Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klefan fans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=klefan+fans).



> Hi guys! I ship them SO hard, so I've decided to start a fanfic! It'll probably be about 15-20 chapters. Love to all.  
> xoxo  
> sle (shisuislefteye)

"Seriously, Stefan? You don't actually believe that, do you?" Niklaus laughed loudly, "You young vampires, so naive!"  
"What? Nik--shut up, Nik."  
"What?! It's not my fault you believe everything you hear," Klaus stated firmly, "George Washington was not human, you fool. The man was a werewolf!"  
Stefan laughed loudly; beautifully if Klaus was being honest. He'd never seen such light, not even from the sun itself.  
Klaus sighed, "You know, Stefan.."  
The other vampire interrupted him, "Nik, please. Don't start. Not right now, at least." Stefan grabbed his lover's hand, "Let us have this moment, if nothing else. Please, Nik. I just want you and I on that dance floor, laughing without a care in the world. How it should be."  
"But, Da-"  
"Stop. Fuck him, you know?"  
"Yeah..fuck Damon," Klaus smiled, "Fuck me?" He said cheekily to Stefan.  
Stefan got a look in his eye, one that Klaus had grown accustomed to. Because Klaus himself, had been seen with the same look in eye just years ago. Before Stefan came around, that is.  
Stefan grabbed his lover's hand and used his vampire speed to get the two of them in a room, alone.  
\---  
Stefan pushed Nik into the wall and attacked his neck with kisses, "Beg for me," Stefan demanded.  
"Do it now or I'm leaving," he repeated.  
"Please, Stefan...." Klaus moaned loudly.  
"Please what?"  
Nik groaned and shivered, "Please...fuck me, Stefan."  
"As you wish, Nik,"  
Nik smirked and bit his lip, "On with it then, my love,"  
\---  
Stefan and Nik eventually moved enough to get to a bed, where Stefan pushed Nik down, got on top of him and shoved his tongue into the other vampires mouth.  
Nik grinded onto Stefan from below him, "Oh god, please Stef- Please, fuck me already," Klaus begged, his dick hard and his body sweaty.  
Stefan took off his own clothes while Nik did the same. Nik got on top of Stefan and said shyly, "Can I?"  
"What? Nik, use your words."  
"Can I..ride you? Please?"  
"Please what?" Stefan teased to the man before him, "Please..daddy,"  
"Of course, angel."  
\---  
While looking at the man on top of him, Stefan moaned loudly. The sound of skin clapping being all you can hear other than the moans of the two men.  
"Oh, fuck, Nik! I'm gonna cu-" Stefan started, not finishing his sentence due to the load coming out of his cock.  
Nik was still on top of him, riding him like his life depended on it.  
Stefan starting shoving his cock as fat into Nik as possible, wanting nothing more than to please the man he loves.  
"Stefan, I'm close! Oh! Fuck, Stefan, faster!" Nik moaned out quicky, in one breath.  
Soon after that, Stefan came again while Nik came for the first time.  
\---  
"That was..so good," Nik sighed happily, looking at Stefan and smiling.  
"Yeah...it was Nik. Every time we do it, it's good. You know better than anyone," Stefan teased, giving Nik small kisses all over his face.  
"I sure do.."  
Nik looked at Stefan and smiled, so dearly, so genuinely. Nik had never been happy, not really. He never noticed that, at least not until he met Stefan. It was after he met Stefan that he felt genuine happiness, learning what he had been missing out on his whole life. He had nearly one thousand years of experience by the time he had first met Stefan, and yet in those years, Nik had never felt as whole and at home as he did with the true love of his life, Stefan Salvatore.  
\---  
Nik sat up, sweating, crying. Missing the man he loved so dearly, so genuinely. And so he cried, quickly and quietly, so he wouldn't wake up his beautiful wife, who was snoring quietly beside him.


	2. A King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefan reminds Nik of what he truly is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I haven't updated.

Stefan laughed at Nik as he sulked. He had never seen such a beautiful, yet saddening sight. But the puppy-dog look on the face of his lover made it impossible not to cackle at bit.  
"Nik," Stefan started. "Stop brooding. Remember who, better yet what you are."  
Klaus turned his head slightly, so that he was looking at Stefan more clearly, "And what would that be, wise one?"  
"Do you even have to ask? A king, of course."  
Klaus hummed, "You think so?"  
"I know so, Nik. Anyone who doesn't is a complete waste of your time, don't you think?"  
Smiling, Klaus replied with a simple nod. There wasn't a bone in Nik's body that didn't love the man next to him. For years, almost a thousand, Nik had thought himself as loveless. He had affection for his siblings, he cared for them. But did he love them? No, most certainly not. But Stefan Salvatore changed him; he made him who his brother Elijah always thought he could be: a man capable of love and righteousness.  
-  
"Hey, love." Nik smiled at his wife next to him. "How was today?"  
"It was okay, just a bit tired. Yours?" Caroline replied, her blue eyes sparkling at the man she loved.  
"Tiring. Have been up all night thinking,"  
"About what?"  
"Not what, who," Nik told Caroline, "Stefan."  
"Oh," Caroline looked down.  
Nik hadn't told her about their relationship, not out of fear or to save her feelings, but because he was too painful to talk about. She knew, though. She knew the signs of love and pain all too well.  
Caroline cuddled up to her husband and kissed his cheek, "I love you, Niklaus Mikaelson."  
Nik smiled down at his wife, "and I you, my love."  
-  
Stefan sobbed softly into his pillow. Sobbing because he knew what Nik had thought, what he had made him think. He knew it was his fault and that no one forced him to fake his own death to the one person he loved, and yet he did. For what, though? The sake of Damon? Yes, of course it was for Damon. Everything he did was for Damon, his brother, his family. No matter how much he wished he could, Stefan could never let something bad happen to his own flesh and blood, even if iteant breaking the heart of the only person he had ever truly loved.  
"Stefan?" His girlfriend called out, "are you okay?"  
He sniffled slightly, "Yes, I'm fine, Kat, thanks for asking; just had a bad day, that's all."  
Katherine sat next to him on their bed and softly asked, "Wanna talk about it?"  
Stefan smiled and said, "I'd rather not, if that's okay with you."  
"Of course it is, my love."  
And at that, tears welled in his eyes even more so as he remembered the times whenever Nik would call him the same nickname.


End file.
